What If?
by Locomotive Badger
Summary: So, being bored, I've taken scenes both famous and obscure and molded them into the Harry Potter Universe. See If you can recognize them, It isn't so difficult! Mostly Harry, but features other characters. Pairings both Slash and Hetero
1. Well, He's No Prince Charming

**Scene 1: Well, He's No Prince Charming...**

Severus eyed the young man before him with caution, hands clasped behind his back as he walked in a formal manner. The lad beside him seemed relaxed, the basket in his left hand swinging freely as his other hand rested on Severus' arm.

"Today's sunny enough for birds, Sev. Did you know?" The Brunette beside him grinned, a sunlit halo seeming to form around his head as the sun's ray bounced off of his jet black hair. Severus found he had to look away, fearing he would be enraptured forever had he not.

"Yes. It would seem they only come out this time of year. The wonders of Migration." He threw out mockingly, inwardly wincing. Of course, all Harry did smile softly in his direction and continue forward, babbling about who knew what and laughing at the most inane things. Everything he said somehow kept the older Wizards attention, for no one had ever bothered to treat him like this. The only reaction he ever got out of anyone was hatred, so he had learnt to adapt and live off of that hatred. For if one could not beat something, simply join in.

Harry and himself stopped at a shady spot, beneath a tree overlying the shining lake. He could hear the prattle of birds rip through the otherwise silent grounds of Hogwarts, their klees cheerful and enticing. His companion smiled up into the tree and sat the basket down on the ground, reaching in for something Severus could not see.

"Here." He said warmly, holding out a handful of birdseed. Severus stared at the hand as if it were insane, but Harry merely took wrist and gave a generous amount, letting it fall through his fingers to land in Severus' hand. "Now feed the birds."

He turned wide eyes to the boy, wondering if the stress of war had gotten to the lad, but Harry never did see. He had himself reached into the basket and pulled out a small amount of birdseed, settling on the grass and keeping still. The Potions Master watched, facinated, as a small brown bird tittered and flew downward, resting on Harry's finger and helping itself.

"You know," Harry giggled, looking up with laughing eyes, "You're never going to grab their attention if your aura is that scary. Come over here."

Severus scowled but walked over, yelling out in surprise when Harry pulled him down into a crouch. The young man pulled his hands down level with the grass and left a trail of birdseed toward his hand. His touch was entirely too warm, and felt amazing to the dungeon bat, who was busy marveling at the fact that Harry had willingly touched him.

He was distracted when a small blue bird hopped curiously to his hand, peeping up at him. Severus looked over at Harry, who was giggling and watching the small bird. It fluttered it's wings delicately and flew up onto Severus' fingers, taking an eager amount of birdseed.

"See? You're not so scary." Harry whispered, his bright curse green eyes locking with Severus' own onyx. The Potions Master swallowed harshly and looked away, letting the birdseed fall to the ground. The bird flew away.

"Harry, stop. You know as well as I that this is the way that people will always percieve me. I am nothing more than Death Eater scum." He managed to keep his voice steady until the end, when Harry took his hands in that too warm hold and let a small kiss grace his own knuckles. The yougn man's eyes seemed to shine with something all too unfamiliar as they stared up at him.

"You are more than that, Severus, and you know it. Albus knew it. I know it. Who is there left that matters? Who do you need to convince?"

"Myself." He breathed, ripping his hand away and letting his weight fall onto the grass. Harry sent him a broken look and kneeled down to stare into his eyes.

"Severus, you are the bravest, kindest man I've ever known. You have never been a Death Eater, nor will you ever be," Harry paused to glare when Severus tried to interupt, "I sincerely doubt these birds would come near a monster, Severus."

Severus huffed in frustration and lay back on the grass, his inky hair splaying out in every direction. He watched the clouds for a moment before they were hidden behind Harry's loving face.

"You can't keep killing yourself like this, Severus."

The Potions Master stared up at his rival's son, green eyes full of tears and warmth. He sighed, reaching up to rest his own hand on pale cheeks, averting his gaze so he would not vomit.

"I can't help but feel as though you are trying to convince yourself more than I, Harry."

"Never." came the wet response.

And suddenly Severus felt warm lips on his own, and the weight of his former student splayed across his chest. He brought his arms up to rest on once thin shoulders and couldn't help but smile into the light kiss. They pulled away all too soon.

"I've already convinced myself that you're worth this war. I stopped fighting for the wizarding world long ago, Severus. Right now I'm fighting for you." Harry forced out, his teeth clenched as he tried to contain his tears. Severus sat up, Harry ending up bent at an odd angle to keep himself as close to his former teacher as possible. "You're not a monster. You're a victim of war."

Severus sighed once more, his gaze locked on feathery hair, blowing gently in the spring wind. " And you, love, are a victim of stupidity."

**Ooohoho, can you guess where this is from? It's fairly easy to guess, if you're as into Disney movies as I am! **


	2. One Of Your French Girls

**Scene 2: One of Your French Girls**

"Hold still!" Harry chuckled, his thumb smearing over the soft parchment under his hands. Draco wriggled, one piece of imaculate blond hair tickling his nose and he wishing more than most things that the itch would go.

"Seriously, Potter, I have to move."

"Just a moment longer." Harry glared playfully, finishing the curve of Draco's hair perfectly. "You know, this oil is going to stain my hands. I hope it's to your liking, you high maintenance twit."

Draco scowled, watching the few more moments it took for Harry to finish, the smile on his face growing ever so slightly every second. "Mmmmhm, and just... There." He grinned, looking up an Draco and back down to the oil painting. "Just like you... I suppose."

Draco was bouncing in his seat with eagerness, craning his neck and trying to get a good look at the drawing. The sight of the normally composed blond acting half his age caused harry to giggle and throw over the parchment. Draco caught it with a squee, though later he would claim it was a studied the painting with a grin, turning it every which way and kicking his legs in excitement.

"It's marvelous, Harry... but..."

Harry's smile immediately faded, his eyes flickering from the parchment to Draco. "What?"

Draco stared down at the painting blankly, setting it aside and standing. Harry stared up at him worriedly as he sauntered over, letting his full weight fall onto Harry's lap.

"But what? Was there something wrong?"He asked nervously, eyes shining with ill concealed hurt. Draco smirked down at the pitiful sight and leaned in, carressing Harry's cheek with his left hand, holding his shaking palm with his right.

"It's not really what I wanted, you know. I wanted you to draw me wearing this." He whispered, bringing Harry's hand up to hold his green and silver tie. Harry cocked his head in confusion, and Draco elaborated.

"Wearing only this."He breathed.

Harry's eyes widened, and he quickly nodded his head.

The Slytherin prince slipped off of the Golden Boy's lap, hips swaying as he walked slowly over to one of the dusty desks. He removed his robes as he did so, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off to reveal a pale expanse of hairless night-kissed skin. Harry's breath sped up.

Next came the pants. Draco undid the button with one hand, keeping the other in his hair, eyes locked with Harry's. The dar haired boy seemed flushed, torn between watching Draco's hand or his eyes.

Now fully nude, Draco hopped up onto the desk and layed back, sprawling elegantly against the wood and draping himself into the perfect pose; atleast, for Harry. With fumbling hands he picked up another piece of parchment, trying helplessly to ignore those smouldering Grey eyes. He picked up the oil brush and stared hard at Draco for a moment, the blond reeling pack at the concentration in his lovers' eyes.

It seemed like hours Draco layed there, naked for all the world to see, with those shocking green eyes locked on his every muscle. His felt a cramp in his lower back, but ignored it, too focused on those eyes. The elegant way those hands flew across the parchment had Draco wondering if he just pretended to be a clumsy fool.

"Hm.. This is turning out beautifully." He whispered, eyes laughing as he peered at Draco, who just smirked back.

"Well of course, Harry. It is of me, you realize."

Harry very pointedly stared at his crotch, and Draco didn't know whether he should feel insulted or flatterd. "Oh yes, Draco. I realize."

Draco replied with a tight jab of his hip upward, letting himself come into full view. Harry's eyes grew suddenly dialated, and the Gryffindor coughed.

"Do you really want to get the floor dirty?"

"We can easily spell it clean."

And just like that, Harry was on his feet and rushing over to the blond, leaning over him and taking his breath away. Although he'd seen this side of Harry many times before, it never failed to astound him each time he saw stars. He reveled in the fact that only he got to see this Harry, dominating and brutal, yet gentle and loving at the same time. Of course, he never expressed these thoughts to Harry. They were far too girly.

When they pulled apart he gasped greedily for air, his gaze wandering to the drawing that had floated to the floor. Harry growled and pulled his head back toward him, their noses touching.

"Right now, I'm all that matters, Draco." He said between nips. Draco could swear he felt his lungs collapse, but it didn't really matter at that point. Of course, certainly, whatever the hell you wish, Potter.

The drawing lay forgotten then, undried oil smearing onto the floor of the abandoned charms classroom.

**Can you guess? This one's pretty obvious, actually. Sorry if the text is messed up, the doc. Manager is being kind of dodgy :/**


End file.
